


Echoes Flare

by ALC_Punk



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ficlet, No HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Ava can wish forever for things she can't have.





	Echoes Flare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://sapphicsunshower.dreamwidth.org/2320.html?thread=15632#cmt15632
> 
> For the prompt 'accidental arousal'. I'm a little frustrated as I'm not entirely sure I did it justice. But I really need to re-watch the movie before I try anything further.

"You tried to take my mother from me." Hope's hand tightened where it wrapped around Ava's throat.

If she closed her eyes, Ava could feel all of the places where they touched. Would _feel_ the vibrance of Hope's hatred of her digging into her very flesh. A different pain than she was used to.

Swallowing, she whispered, "I cannot apologize."

Hope's eyes darkened and she leaned in closer, breath moving against Ava's throat. "Yeah. Wouldn't expect something that honest from you."

Deep inside, Ava remembered all of the times she had wanted to feel nothing. How she'd craved the nothing, craved the sensation of being suspended with no pins, no needles, no rush of adrenaline to mask the pain. There was a different feeling crawling all over her skin, now.

A flash fire creeping slowly across her skin where Hope's breasts pressed into her, where she could feel Hope's weight flattening them against the wall.

Hope was waiting for an answer, but all Ava could do was stand and _feel_. Between her legs, she felt something _clench_.

It was enough to remind her whom she was, and she surged, suddenly with her hands at Hope's waist and shoulder, pushing. Twisted away from the other woman, she knocked her hand from her throat and stepped even further away.

"Don't think this is over."

Raising her head, Ava met Hope's gaze. "Very few things in life are free. We must claw and scrape for ever scrap. Remember that, when you're on top of the world."

"It's a very long way to fall?" Hope sneered back.

"Yes."

Ava didn't wait for an answer, she simply turned and walked away. She would not give Hope van Dyne the satisfaction of knowing just how close she'd come to begging for something the other woman would never give.


End file.
